1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to enteral feeding apparatus, and more particularly to a portable enteral feeding apparatus that may be employed with alternately configured enteral feeding containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enteral feeding devices are used for administration of fluids to an abdominal cavity of a subject. Typically, enteral feeding devices include a feeding tube connected to a feeding container. The feeding tube allows the feeding container to be placed in an elevated location, such as, for example, on an infusion pole to facilitate gravity feeding. Some enteral feeding systems include a pump connected between the feeding container and the abdominal cavity to provide a predetermined fluid pressure in the tube. This facilitates a predetermined fluid flow rate. Many of these devices are cumbersome and unsuitable for ambulatory use.
Various known carrying devices and intravenous stands have been employed that support enteral feeding devices to facilitate ambulatory enteral feeding. These types of carrying devices and stands are often unstable and not suitable for use with non-smooth surfaces, such as, for example, sidewalks, stairs, etc.
Ambulatory support devices for fluid delivery systems are known. These devices, however, can suffer from various drawbacks. For example, these devices may include tubing that extend from an ambulatory carrying apparatus to a patient's abdominal cavity that is unprotected and susceptible to kinking or entanglement with external objects, such as, for example clothing. Such entanglement, kinking, etc. can result in damage of the tubing. Further, the tubing may be caused to inadvertently disengage from the patient's body or the feeding container. These undesirable conditions can also create a hazardous condition for a patient. For example, strain on the tubing can cause discomfort, irritation, infection or even injury.
Attempts have been made to overcome the above drawbacks by securing the tube to the patient's body or clothing using adhesive tape. This remedy however, is ineffective because the tape must be frequently removed for maintenance, etc. This compromises the adhesive quality and causes substantial pain and irritation to the patient.
The enteral feeding devices also suffer from various disadvantages. For example, some of these devices are not immobilized against a subject. Movement of the pumps and enteral feeding containers relative to the subject can strain or crimp the tubing and cause irritation and/or injury to the patient. Some enteral feeding devices include handles that are inadequate for comfortably carrying the weight of the apparatus.
Another drawback is difficulty in replacing feeding containers. Patients may suffer limited manual dexterity and have difficulty manipulating the various fasteners and container attachments. Still another drawback is aesthetic appearance. Often, the feeding container is worn in open view where tubing can be unsightly or embarrassing for the patient.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a portable enteral feeding apparatus having an ergonomic design to facilitate use by a patient and that may be employed with alternately configured enteral feeding containers. It would be desirable if the portable enteral feeding apparatus included a removable pliable pouch that is configured to support the enteral feeding containers. It would be highly desirable if the apparatus includes a backpack for supporting the pouch and a telescoping belt apparatus that supports a feeding tube during use. Such a backpack is designed for comfortable attachment to a patient. It would also be desirable if the enteral feeding apparatus and its constituent parts are easily and efficiently manufactured and assembled.